


What About It, Daddy?

by Fangirl_Deluxe14



Series: Kinktober 2018 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Daddy Kink, Episode: s10e12 About A Boy, M/M, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Deluxe14/pseuds/Fangirl_Deluxe14
Summary: In the show, a woman tells Sam: "Your son is so polite".  How would Dean react, in a universe where they're together?





	What About It, Daddy?

“She thought you were my son”, Sam tells Dean offhandedly as he drives back towards the motel for the night.  Dean shoots him a grin.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah, she said, ‘your son is so polite’.”

 

Dean laughs.  “Oh, really, now.  Bet you’re real proud of that,  _ Daddy _ .”

 

Sam’s eyes widen for a moment as he thinks back if Dean had actually said what he thought he heard.  When he realizes he heard right, he growls possessively and his right foot is suddenly very heavy on the gas on the way back to the motel.

 

“Woah, you okay, Sammy?”  Dean asks, looking at him with raised eyebrows.  He knows Sam’s growl wasn’t an angry one, but he can’t fully place it, and his temper worries him a bit.

 

“I’m fine”, Sam growls, not looking at him and keeping his eyes on the road.

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

The ride back to the motel goes a lot faster than it normally does, and Dean gets out of the car after Sam.  Dean is the one who unlocks the door, and Sam pushes him inside and locks the door harshly. He lifts Dean up and presses him against the wall as their lips meet.  

 

“Call me that again,  _ boy _ ”, he purrs as he moves a hand to Dean’s crotch, pressing against his cock.  Dean lets out a whimper and wraps his arms around Sam’s neck.

 

“Daddy”, he whimpers in his ear as he wraps his legs around Sam’s waist, rocking his hips against Sam’s hand.  Sam pulls away from the wall and turns around, carrying Dean to the bed. Dean lets go of him and drops himself onto the bed, already moving to tug off his jeans.  Sam stands at the end of the bed as he pulls off his shirt.

 

Once they’re both naked, Sam moves onto the bed and crawls over Dean, kissing up his chest and neck.  Dean grips the sheets under him and moans softly, squirming.

 

“Shh, boy, keep still now”, Sam coos into his ear, making Dean freeze completely, breath heaving as he watches Sam.  Watches him pull back and reach over to the nightstand. Listens to the snap of the cap of the lube bottle. Sees the glisten of Sam’s slick fingers in the low lights of the room as they move down.  He doesn’t see the fingers enter him, but boy, does he feel them.

 

Dean clutches the sheets as his head tips back, hot breath against his neck from the man above him.  His body rocks against Sam’s fingers, those fingers that expertly seek out his prostate and makes him come even before the real fun has begun.

 

After making Dean come the first time, Sam pulls away from him and slicks his cock.  He leans down and kisses Dean as he enters him. Dean moans into his mouth and releases his grip on the sheets in favor of wrapping his arms around Sam’s neck.  His blunt nails dig into Sam’s shoulders as Sam fucks him, Sam’s large cock spreading him open and making him feel as if he’s floating.

 

“Daddy, Daddy”, Dean repeats with a moan, his body rocking with each thrust of Sam’s.

 

“You’re mine, boy”, Sam growls in his ear as he fucks him, grunting.  Dean’s breath hitches at Sam’s words and nods aimlessly.

 

“Daddy, I’m close...” Dean whimpers as he clings to Sam.  Sam smirks and bites down on his neck, leaving a hickey as he feels Dean’s throat vibrate with a moan as the boy comes a second time.  The sudden pressure clenching around Sam’s cock is enough to make him come with a moan of his own.

 

Sam pulls out and reaches up to gently pry Dean’s hands off of his shoulders.  He leans down and presses a quick kiss to Dean’s lips before lying down next to him, a hand resting on Dean’s still heaving chest.

 

“You know we’ll find a way to fix this, right, Dean?”  He says reassuringly. Dean nods slowly.

 

“Yeah, Sammy, I know that”, he smiles back at Sam before shifting, quickly straddling Sam’s hips.

 

“But before that,  I want to do one more thing,  _ Daddy. _ ”  A smirk paints Dean’s lips as he leans down over Sam and kisses him.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments are dearly appreciated!


End file.
